True Love A Seddie Story
by mehyhawrr
Summary: Seddie : Love team name of Samantha "Sam" Puckett and Fredward "Freddie" Benson from iCarly. These two fall in love for each other, but they keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love**

_A Seddie Story_

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Yo Carls, Open up!" Sam Puckett said while she knocked _--or banged --_ the door of the apartment of her bestfriend, Carly Shay.

"Coming!" Carly shouted.

Carly opened the door and Sam went in

"Is the dork here?" Sam asked Carly.

"You mean Freddie, right?" Carly said. Freddie is their technical producer/bestfriend for their show, iCarly.

"Yeah, yeah. whatever" She said while going to the kitchen.

"You guys have ham?" She asked Carly

"No we don`t" Spencer said.

Spencer was Carly`s older brother. He was an _artist._

He would create different kinds of sculptures.

_*beeep beeeep beeeep*_

A cellphone rang, It was Carly`s.

"Text message from Freddie" She said.

"Whaddup with the dork?" Sam asked.

_'Won`t be able to go to iCarly rehearsals'_

"He said he won`t be able to go to the rehearsals" Carly said.

"Ask him why" Sam replied

_'Huh? Why? Is there a problem?'_ Carly texted back.

_'Nothing, Nothing'_ He replied.

"Sam, Did you do anything to Freddie?" Carly asked Sam.

Sam was known to be agressive. She would always tease Freddie in so many ways.

"Noothingg, I haven`t even seen him" Sam replied while she rolled her eyes.

I hope that you guys liked it.\par

First ever fanfic that I`ve ever wrote,

Lot`s of love,

mehyhawrr ;; Idee


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

A Seddie Story

-- short recap: Freddie couldn`t attend their iCarly rehearsals.

Carly wonders why and Freddie says that it`s nothing --

"Then why isn`t he going then?" Carly asked. She was nervous, for sure.

"I don`t know, and of course, I also don`t care" Sam said while switching on the TV.

"Sam, He`s the Technical Producer, AND our bestfriend" Carly replied. She always wanted Sam and Freddie to get along, but they refuse to.

"Don`t you mean, He`s the TP and YOUR bestfriend, and MY co-worker?" Sam blurted out.

"Whatever, Sam" Carly replied.

**-- The next day --**

"Hey" Freddie said to Carly

"Hey, So why didn`t you came to the rehearsals yesterday?" She asked

"nothing, nothing" Freddie said uncomfortably

"Freddie, Come one just ---" She didn`t even finished her sentence because Freddie said "It`s private"

"Really?" Carly said as she raised one eyebrow at Freddie

"What`s private?" Sam butted in.

"Nothing, Puckett" Freddie said.

"Whatever, Benson" She replied as she walked and _'accidentally' _made Freddie fall.

"Sam! Why did you do that?" He asked angrily

"What do you mean?" She asked acting like she didn`t do anything

"Very funny" Freddie said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Very very funny" She said

"You know that I`ll just get back at you someday" Freddie said in a threathening tone.

"Yeah right" Sam said

"Stop it you guys" Carly demanded

"Freddie, You would never ever get back at Sam and not get away with it" She said to Freddie

"See? I told --"

"And you Sam, please. Stay out of trouble" Carly said while Sam was unable to finish her sentence.

----------

So yeah, Chapter 2.

I hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love**

A Seddie Story

**-- After School --**

_iCarly today, Can you make it?_

Carly texted Freddie to make sure what to do.

_Yes, I only miss rehearsals but never the actual show, you know? :)_

Freddie replied

_Oh Ok. haha (:_

Carly texted back

_*knock knock knock*_

Carly opened the door and it was Sam

"Woah, Your early today" Carly said

"We don`t go on before 30 minutes" She continued

"Well, It`s way better to stay here rather at our house" Sam said while she rolled her eyes  
"Fredweird coming?" Sam asked

"Yes, Juice?" Carly replied

"Sure" Sam said

It was 15 minutes before the show and there was a knock on the door

It was Freddie

"Ready to do the sound checks?" He asked Carly

"Yeah" Carly replied with a smile

"Carly, I need to ask you something" He whispered

"Sure" She replied

"Privately?" Freddie said

"Kitchen, come on" Carly said

They went to the kitchen while Sam was watching TV

"Carly, What does girls like?" Freddie asked

"It depends, What type of girl?" She replied

"Like uhmm, Like her" He pointed at Sam

"Why?" Carly said in surprise

"Carly, Can you keep a secret?" Freddie asked

"Of Course" She said with a smile

"Promise me you won`t freak out or anything?" Freddie said

"Promise" Carly said

"" Freddie said so fast that he hopes that Carly woudn`t understand it, Unfortunately for him, She did.

"What!?" Carly was shocked. She never ever thought that Freddie would like Sam.

"Carly!" Sam shouted

"Come on, We gotta do the sound checks" She continued

"Remember your promise" Freddie whispered to Carly

"Of course, Freddie" She replied but she didn`t want Freddie to noticed that she was uncomfortable with it.

**-- TO BE CONTINUED --**

So, Chapter 3!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
